The present invention relates to a shield and more particularly to a shield to protect the feeder assembly selector solenoid switch from damage during removal, transportation, and installation of feeder assembly housing, making feeder assembly solenoid inoperable, as used on the Bradley Fighting Vehicle's 25 mm cannon.
By working closely with the armies TIACOM officers and local LAR representatives for the U.S. Army, we have been able to discuss reoccurring problems and solutions to eliminate these problems.